evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dead 2: Cradle of the Damned
'Evil Dead 2: Cradle of the Damned '''is a three-issue limited series comic book published by Space Goat Publishing beginning in 2016. The Story The story begins with Ash luring Deadites into the back of a truck using hockey puck shaped "cat food" and driving away. Ash's narration tells us that it's been six months since he and Annie Knowby escaped from Hell and released demonic spirits into the living world. Ash and the truck full of Deadites arrive at the Smelly Cat Food factory, which he and Annie operate. They unload the Deadites onto a conveyer belt that leads into a giant meat grinder, shredding the Deadites to pieces. At the end of the conveyer belt, the Deadite parts are turned into the puck shaped cat food that Ash used to lure them to the truck. Later, Ash tells Annie that at their current rate, they aren't even making a dent in the number of Deadites still out there, but Annie tells Ash she has a plan: open a portal to the Mirror Dimension using the massive amounts of Deadite energy they have built up from the pile of "cat food" and send the Deadites back. A week later, Ash and Annie are ready to open the portal to the Mirror Dimension, but as Ash silently reads from the Necronomicon, he asks Annie about a note regarding The Dark Ones. Annie tells him that they are the masters of the Deadites and were thrown into the Mirror Dimension by The Chosen One. Ash says if they open the portal to the Mirror Dimension, what is stopping The Dark Ones from coming back out. When Annie finally opens the portal to the Mirror Dimension and begins to suck up the Deadites, Ash realizes that he is being sucked into the portal as well. Annie tells him that because he was created from the other Ash's evil hand, he has Deadite blood in him. Soon the pull of the portal is too strong and the two are pulled in. They land in the Mirror Dimension, which looks like a flat desert with a green sky, and the two watch as they see copies of themselves die over and over until Annie says that its just the dimension messing with their heads, and they should just close their eyes to ward off the projections that the dark minds of this universe throw at them. When they open their eyes, they find that they are in the Garden of Eden, with Ash and Annie in the roles of Adam and Eve. Ash takes an apple off a nearby tree and the projections of themselves dying begin again, and a black void slowly begins to surround them, but before the void completely consumes them, they are saved by a man named Regardie, who offers to give them answers to their questions. Annie asks him how he ended up in the Mirror Dimension, and he says that he lived in England at the turn of the century, and had joined a secret cult that included members of the royal family, writers artists, doctors, and scientists. The cult had come together to bring a new era of magic and science working together. The cult found a copy of the Necronomicon and tricked Regardie into banishing himself to the Mirror Dimension. When he arrived, he was greeted by a Dark One who took his soul and was now never allowed to leave. Regardie says that there is a way to escape the dimension, but "I fear the cure may be more deadly than the disease", and asks Ash to cut Annie's soul out from her body. Ash quickly cuts out her soul and gives it to Regardie, and they begin the cleansing which will remove any trace of her soul. when the ritual is over, Regardie tells Annie and Ash they need to hurry to get out of there, and their spiritual activity won't go unnoticed for long. The pair begin their journey, but a large black slime-like monster grabs them and overwhelms the two. Ash has a flashback to when he was a child in music class singing Sarasponda and his teacher, Miss Marshall, yelling at him to stop and embarrassing him in front of the entire class. This somehow causes him to break free of the slime monster's grip. Ash sees that the monster is about to eat Annie, but he yells at it, promising it the Chosen One as a meal. The monster let's Annie go and picks up Ash, and he tells her to run. Annie begins to run and turns around just in time to see the monster bite into Ash. Annie runs until she finds Regardie, who then sends her back home out of the Mirror Dimension. Alternate Cover Gallery unnamed.jpg|Issue #1 Alternate Cover ED2COTD#2Alt.jpg|Issue #2 Alternate Cover ED2CradleOfTheDamned#3.jpg|Issue #3 Alternate Cover EvilDead2TerrorExpoConventionExclusiveCover.jpg|Issue #1 Terror Expo Exclusive Cover ED2COTDPaperbackCover.jpg|Paperback Cover COD#2DrawYourOwnDeaditesCover.jpg|''Sketch Your Own Deadites Cover EVLDCOD#3SKETECHCOVER.jpg|''Sketch Your Own Deadites'' Cover Next in the Evil Dead 2 series * Dark Ones Rising Category:Comics Category:Comic book limited series